


Цветы, что убивают

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dark, Drama, F/M, Flashbacks, Hanahaki Disease, High School, Japan, Jealousy, Male-Female Friendship, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Yandere, male yandere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: Хару очень любит свою подругу детства и готов пойти на все ради возможности быть вместе с любимой. Никто и ничто не встанет между ними...
Kudos: 2





	Цветы, что убивают

Дышать было неимоверно тяжело. Легкие, казалось, горели изнутри адским пламенем и вытекали расплавленным раскаленным железом. Боль в груди стояла такая сильная и ужасная, что парень вот-вот потеряет сознание. На свете не было ни одного лекарства, ни единой возможности, чтобы вылечить болезнь или хотя бы унять боль. А ведь таких, как он были миллионы…

Ханахаки, смертельная болезнь, возникающая у людей с неразделенной любовью, безжалостно терзала своих жертв, принося им телесные и душевные муки. Хару снова зашелся в продолжительном кашле, который был настолько сильным, что ему вдруг показалось, будто еще мгновение и смерть примет несчастного в свои холодные объятия, даруя избавление от страшной агонии. А еще заберет этот нестерпимый бесконечный жар. Сейчас юноше хотелось, пожалуй, лишь этого и еще кое-чего.

Хару ждал _ее_. Больше чем смерть, больше чем кого бы то ни было в мире. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда придет _она_. Его подруга детства. Его одноклассница. Его первая и единственная любовь. Его погибель.

Милая, добрая Ханако. Его Ханако. В ее имени и названии болезни был один и тот же иероглиф, означавший «цветок». Такое красивое имя и такая страшная болезнь. Кто бы мог подумать, что любовь всей его жизни станет его же убийцей. Что за жестокая насмешка судьбы. Девушка обрекла Хару на страдания и даже не догадывалась об этом. Не подозревала, почему он внезапно перестал ходить в школу и отвечать на звонки. Однажды она приходила к его дому, настойчиво звонила в дверь, но парень так и не смог показаться подруге на глаза, лишь осторожно и украдкой наблюдая из-за жалюзи в своей комнате. Он так ее любил, но не допускал даже мысли, чтобы она узнала о его чувствах вот так…

А еще он знал, что сердце Ханако принадлежало другому. Хару давно любил подругу, но симптомы ханахаки не проявлялись. Наверное потому, что он тогда не знал, что чувства были не взаимны.

Любовь к Ханако делала юношу счастливым, он хотел ей признаться, когда зацветет сакура, когда все окрасится восхитительными розовыми лепестками. Это было бы прекрасное начало.

***

Однажды Хару увидел в школьном коридоре Ханако, непринужденно болтающую с подружкой, и невольно залюбовался ей. Ее длинные черные волосы были уложены в замысловатую прическу, делающую девушку просто очаровательной. Легкий румянец покрыл ее щеки, когда другая девушка что-то шепнула ей на ухо. Хару продолжал наблюдать за ними, ему стало до крайности интересно, о чем разговаривали одноклассницы. Девушки стояли к парню спиной и не подозревали, что в пустом коридоре был кто-то еще.

― Я сама видела, как он на тебя смотрит, думаю, это не просто так, ― говорила другая девушка (Такаяма-сан, как определил Хару), ― так что, могу тебя поздравить!

― Да ну тебя! ― со смешком ответила Ханако. ― Икеда-семпай на меня смотрит как старший на младшую, и то, что мы в одном клубе еще ничего не значит.

Ханако с грустью отвела взгляд на широкое окно, выходившее в школьный двор. Во дворе росла высокая массивная сакура, чья крона была сплошь усеяна нежно-розовыми цветами. Под деревом расположились некоторые ученики, это было отличное место для отдыха и ланча.

― А я уверена, что семпай тебя тоже любит. Наверное, только ты не замечаешь очевидного… ― продолжала увещевать Такаяма-сан, но Хару уже не слышал ее дальнейших слов.

Он видел лучезарную улыбку, возникшую на губах Ханако, девушки, которую он знал и любил всю сознательную жизнь. Юноша столько времени самонадеянно был уверен, что она тоже испытывала к нему нежные чувства, и вот он, наконец, узнал правду. Ханако действительно была влюблена, и судя по всему продолжительное время. Но не в Хару.

Парень спрятался за угол, оказавшись в другом коридоре. Кажется, шаги начали удаляться, но разговор продолжался, постепенно становясь все тише и тише, пока вовсе не умолк. Юноша остался один. В ушах звенело, сердце стучало где-то в голове и пульсировало болью в висках. Глаза будто заволокло чем-то красным. Хару сполз по стене и бессильно сел на пол. Его Ханако была не его. Она не любила Хару. Между ними стоял проклятый Икеда, о котором девушка как-то вскользь упоминала, рассказывая про дела в клубе рисования.

Юноша знал семпая, не лично, но тот так или иначе всегда был на слуху. Многие девчонки хотели с ним встречаться. Одни восхищались его красотой, другие его умением рисовать, третьи находили его умным и эрудированным. Не парень, а мечта!

Шок отступил, появились ярость и ненависть. Парень быстро поднялся и пошел в уже хорошо известном ему направлении. Очень скоро он оказался у двери клуба рисования.

Хару знал, что нужно делать, ведь он уже не первый раз убивал людей.

***

Первый раз произошел в начальной школе. Точный год обучения он не помнил. Это был поход, на который повезли учеников нескольких классов. Сначала маленькому Хару было интересно и все нравилось. Он вместе с Ханако гулял за ручку в лесу, не уходя слишком далеко от одноклассников, но чтобы те их не видели. Девочка привыкла гулять так с Хару, поэтому не видела той радости, что появлялась в глазах ее друга, когда их руки соединялись. В те далекие годы они очень много общались и даже некоторое время жили по соседству, но потом семья Ханако перебралась в другое место, однако не так далеко, чтобы общение прекратилось. В конце концов, они учились в одном классе и могли проводить время после школы.

Стояла жара, лето было в самом разгаре, кругом летали насекомые и пели цикады.

Какой-то мальчик решил подружиться с Ханако, и Хару это сильно не понравилось. Те темные чувства, которые зародились в его душе, словно управляли телом мальчика и навязывали мысли о расправе. С каждой новой секундой тьма поглощала Хару, тяжелые тревожные мысли овладевали им. Мальчик был уверен, что если все оставить как есть, то Ханако перестанет с ним общаться, будет весело проводить время с новым другом, а потом и вовсе влюбится! Это было исключено. Никто, кроме него не имел права на Ханако. Он первым в нее влюбился, а значит, и она будет любить только его, Хару.

Новость о пропаже одного из учеников разлетелась молниеносно. Дети были в панике, учителя старались всех успокоить, однако безуспешно, так как осознавали свою вину и последствия такого инцидента. Поход завершился на несколько дней раньше, полиция и неравнодушные люди продолжали поиски и прочесывали окрестности в надежде отыскать хоть какие-нибудь следы. Еще через несколько дней пропавший мальчик нашелся в старом каменном покрытом зеленым мхом колодце. Он был мертв, и как выяснилось позже, сломал шею от сильного удара о камни на дне колодца. Виновного не нашли, общественности сказали, что несчастный мальчик хотел посмотреть, на сколько глубокий колодец, и, поскользнувшись на каменной кладке, упал вниз.

Хару же не испытал ни малейшего раскаяния в содеянном. Он снова мог беспрепятственно гулять за ручку со _своей_ Ханако.

***

Второй раз случился пару лет назад. В классе появился новенький, которого как назло посадили за соседнюю от Ханако парту. Хару сидел за ней и хорошо мог видеть, что происходило перед ним, и происходившее ему крайне не нравилось: новенький пытался заговорить с девушкой, улыбался ей и кидал записки, на которые та отвечала! Позже парень периодически придвигал свою парту к парте девушки, предлагая совместно пообедать. Еще спустя какое-то время, Хару увидел, как новенький пытается позвать Ханако в кино. Это стало последней каплей.

Хару старался быть терпеливым, всячески держал себя в руках, не давая внутренней жестокости вырваться наружу. Юноша стал лишь косвенно устранять соперников, подставляя их, добиваясь исключения или длительного попадания в больницу, подстраивая несчастные случаи. Ведь было необходимо оставаться вне подозрений, поэтому убийства в школе стали под запретом. Юноша поступал в те же школы, куда шла учиться Ханако, и средняя школа не стала исключением. Здесь было гораздо больше потенциальных соперников, почти всех учеников и учителей мужского пола Хару считал врагами. Однажды он «вывел на чистую воду» учителя английского (якобы тот приставал к ученицам), и лишь потому, что тот слишком часто останавливался у парты Ханако, во время своих перемещений по классу.

Новенький ученик имел смазливое лицо и явно пользовался этим. Хару не мог допустить, чтобы он также воспользовался его Ханако и сделал ей больно. Юноша был уверен, что у новенького на уме исключительно злые и порочные намерения, в то время как Ханако была невинной жертвой, которую следовало защитить и уберечь.

Хару хорошо спланировал то, что собирался сделать. Он выследил ненавистного соперника, убедившись, что тот один и свидетелей также не будет. Напав из-за спины, парень втолкнул его в дверь, ведущую в подсобное помещение. Там было темно, что играло только на руку. Хару задушил ремнем дезориентированного и напуганного парня, который изо всех сил цеплялся за жизнь. Позже ученика нашли в той же подсобке, повешенного на собственном ремне. Никто даже не мог предположить, что в стенах школы было совершено хладнокровное убийство. Решили, что юноша совершил самоубийство, дело быстро закрыли во избежание скандала.

Сразу после убийства Хару нашел Ханако в одном из классов и позвал ее в кино. Девушка согласилась.

***

Хару оказался у двери клуба рисования. Поспешно оглядевшись, он толкнул дверь, даже не постучавшись. Такого с ним еще не было. Практически наплевав на собственную безопасность, он безрассудно решился на очередное убийство. В голове мелькали различные образы и идеи. Нужно было любым способом устранить помеху на пути Хару. Как это вообще могло случиться? Где он не доглядел? Юноша винил себя и жаждал отомстить семпаю. Икеда решил украсть его Ханако, но этого никогда не случится.

Хару решил действовать по обстоятельствам. Он мог придумать любые слова, чтобы выманить Икеду, или в мгновение ока оказаться рядом и воткнуть его же кисточку ему в глаз… Он бы вдоволь поиздевался над ним, перед тем как отправить на тот свет.

Но в кабинете никого не оказалось. В запале Хару ворвался в комнату и начал безумным взглядом обшаривать каждый ее уголок. В клубе царил творческий беспорядок, на стенах висели работы участников, мольберты были сдвинуты в одну сторону, парты в другую. На них везде валялись карандаши и кисточки, урна была переполнена смятой бумагой. В воздухе витал запах краски.

Хару понял, что это конец. Он не успел избавиться от семпая. Теперь на это уже не будет времени. Резкая и острая боль в груди согнула юношу пополам. Он не мог вздохнуть, будто что-то мешало или он подавился. Болезненный кашель взорвал легкие и саднил горло. Хару приложил руку ко рту и с нарастающим отчаянием заметил красные лепестки на ладони.

Все было кончено, остальное уже дело времени. Ханахаки, появившись однажды, остается в человеке до конца его жизни, которой теперь отмерено юноше так ничтожно мало. Наверное, он это заслужил, но ни об одном из своих преступлений Хару не жалел, и будь у него еще время, продолжал делать то, что считал нужным. Все, что он делал, было ради его любви, которая теперь в скором времени убьет его и превратит в ненужное воспоминание. Будет ли Ханако его помнить?

Юноша сжал лепестки в ладони и прижал к сердцу. По щекам лились слезы неразделенных чувств, бесконечной тоски и боли, которая отныне будет его верной спутницей. Хару покинул пустой кабинет и отправился домой.

***

Парень успел смириться с мыслью о неминуемой гибели, но все же глубоко внутри лелеял глупую надежду, что все пройдет, стоит только Ханако прийти сюда и сказать, что чувства Хару взаимны. Тогда вся боль уйдет, и все станет как раньше. В такие минуты слабости холодный рассудок словно отвешивал юноше пощечину.

Он снова закашлялся. Сначала были лишь лепестки, потом лепестки начали выходить вместе с кровью. Сейчас появлялись целые бутоны и раскрывшиеся розы. Шипы, находившиеся внутри, вызывали частое кровотечение, а по кровеносным сосудам распространялись сотни семян, дающие новую жизнь смертоносным цветам на разных участках тела юноши. В основном ростки были на груди, но пока не такие большие, что давало возможность прожить немного дольше.

От очередного приступа струйки теплой крови, казавшейся Хару нестерпимо горячей, вытекали изо рта. Кровь была везде. На лице, на руках, на теле, на одежде, на подушках и одеяле. Казалось, будто парень лежал на прекрасном покрывале из множества красных лепестков и цветов. Он со страшным хрипом втянул столько воздуха, сколько ему позволяли заполненные цветами легкие. Поступившего воздуха оказалось так мало, что Хару почти с отчаянием откинулся на подушки. Он приблизил к лицу мобильный телефон и, увидев время на дисплее, сделал усилие, чтобы встать с постели. Нужно было привести себя и комнату в порядок.

Его Ханако скоро придет, и она не должна увидеть эти ужасные атрибуты его болезни.

***

Хару посмотрел в зеркало, закончив с переодеванием. Ростки на теле он скрыл просторной толстовкой, а на кистях болезнь еще не проявилась. На лицо Хару надел белую медицинскую маску.

Юноша позвал сегодня Ханако в гости, и та радостно заверила его, что придет сразу же после школы. Девушка была сильно взволнована поведением друга и переживала, все ли с ним было в порядке. Хару сказал по телефону, что всего лишь подцепил простуду, несколько дней чувствовал себя плохо, а теперь ему стало лучше. Девушка говорила что-то про то, что он должен был сказать ей об этом в первую очередь, ведь они были друзьями, но Хару уже не помнил ее слов.

Друзья… Хорошо ли быть просто другом? Хару хотел целовать и обнимать любимую, хотел ходить с ней на свидания. Мечтал сделать ее счастливой, жениться и провести вместе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Мог ли друг сделать подобное?

Хару мрачно усмехнулся. Будущего больше не было. Но он также не мог позволить Ханако остаться в руках семпая, когда его не станет. Именно поэтому он решился позвать ее сегодня.

Раздался звонок в дверь, и парень поспешно бросился встречать гостью.

Подруга действительно пришла сразу после уроков, ее форма старшей школы сидела на ней идеально, подчеркивая все изгибы и округлости. Хару перебросился с ней парой слов на кухне, предложив перекусить, на что девушка отказалась. Она объяснила это тем, что не сможет задержаться у Хару: клуб рисования готовится к выставке, нужно было скоро вернуться в школу и помочь.

Глаза Хару недобро сверкнули, но внешне он оставался невозмутим. Он пригласил девушку к себе в комнату, сказав, что приготовил для нее сюрприз. Оказавшись наверху, Ханако выжидающе посмотрела на друга, на что тот лишь прикрыл дверь и подошел к девушке почти вплотную. Она не успела как-либо среагировать на дальнейшие действия Хару.

Юноша обнял Ханако и пару секунд стоял так, словно боялся спугнуть или не решался на что-то. Но вот он прижал возлюбленную еще крепче и сделал резкое движение рукой. Девушка широко распахнула глаза и неверяще взглянула на друга. Она инстинктивно попыталась вырваться из стальных объятий, но у нее это не вышло. На красивом лице Ханако появилась гримаса боли, рот открылся, чтобы закричать, но вместо этого из него обильно потекла кровь. Девушка, пребывая в шоке, затряслась от внезапной разрывающей боли в спине и где-то внутри нее. Из глаз полились слезы.

― За… что?.. ― только и смогла спросить Ханако.

Хару промолчал и старался не смотреть на возлюбленную. Она все равно не поймет, а он не позволит ей любить кого-то другого.

Юноша глубоко вогнал между ребер подруги большой кухонный нож, который спрятал в рукаве толстовки. Одежда помогла скрыть не только симптомы ханахаки, но и оружие. Спустя некоторое время Хару решил вытащить безжалостный нож. Он больше не понадобится.

Девушка в агонии вцепилась в Хару, она уже не могла стоять прямо. Нож оставил после себя глубокую открытую рану, которая выплескивала из девичьего тела кровь и жизненные силы. От потери крови Ханако ощущала неимоверную слабость и сил на сопротивление у нее не осталось. Замутненным взглядом она увидела, как Хару снял с лица маску, которая скрывала окрашенные кровью губы. Парень приоткрыл рот и тут же закашлялся в сторону, демонстрируя кроваво-красный дождь из роз.

Увиденное ее сильно потрясло. Она все поняла. В этот же момент девушка опустила руки вдоль тела и уткнулась лицом в грудь Хару, чувствуя дурманящий цветочный аромат у его сердца.

Парень попятился, и они упали на кровать. Белоснежное одеяло тут же впитало в себя кровавые рубины. Ханако не шелохнулась, а юноша начал гладить ее волосы, распущенные и влажные от крови. Он почувствовал, как в сердце прорастают два больших прекрасных цветка. Страха больше не было, были только он и она.

Из открытого окна ворвался небольшой ветерок, принесший в комнату несколько лепестков сакуры.

― Ханако, знаешь, я очень тебя люблю, ― слабо произнес Хару, вымученно улыбаясь.

Но девушка уже не слышала слов юноши и никогда не услышит.

Рука продолжала гладить ее длинные волосы, остановилась на пояснице и больше ни разу не шевелилась.

_14.03.2019_


End file.
